ぽっぴっぽー (PoPiPo)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = LamazeP (music, lyrics, illustration) |links = }} Background "PoPiPo" is a catchy, almost nonsensical denpa song by Lamaze-P in which Hatsune Miku sings about her vegetable juice and how wonderful it is. She eventually picks a certain type of juice ("the green juice") as her favorite and recommends it to the listener. "PoPiPo" has become not only a popular Miku song but also a well-known meme, spawning countless covers by both other VOCALOIDs and human singers in various languages, as well as several fanmade PVs and parodies and even its own merchandise. Although the song is fairly popular on Nico Nico, it has become even more popular on YouTube; the top three most viewed uploads of the song there have a combined total of over 11 million views. Following the widespread success of "PoPiPo", Lamaze-P composed version (ぽっぴっぽーMk-Ⅱ (Popipo MK-II)), Miku's English Version of the PoPiPo, Luka's Version and Rin's Version. It soon became apparent that the song would turn into a meme. Both the Japanese and English versions of Miku's PoPiPo made it into the Project DIVA games. Finally, this song is featured in the medley "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (七色のニコニコ動画). Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by Otonagi-P, this version was used as a second verse of the original song in the Mikunopolis in Los Angeles and Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day concerts. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x11) Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi PI!!!!! Let's take, You're lovin' it. "Vegetable juice." You must love this drink, I've decided now. So take it now, with my true heart. "Vegetable juice." It costs just 2 dollars. Come on! Come on! Let's dance! Come on! Come on! Let's dance! Mellow and mellow vegetable juice. Creamy and creamy vegetable juice. I guess you should like the best, this one. "Big Pale Blue Juice!" Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) We are vegetaria-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Every vegetaria-a-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Happy vegetaria-a-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you!! Derivatives |arrangement = |producers = Ryou & Micchan |categories = Arrangement, UTAU Cover, Fanmade PV |links = nn sm6091247 }} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Vocalostar (two-verse version) *Hatsune Miku Best ～impacts～ (two verse version) *THE! COMPLETE BEST of LamazeP (two-verse version) *SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT ft. Ryu☆ remix *The Vocaloid Jazz sessions Vol.2 ft. jazz remix. *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" (two-verse version) *VOCALO VISION FEAT. 初音ミク *Vocalohistory Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f *Miku Flick *Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Just Dance 2017 *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery Jā_★_ji_concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス２'s contest by Hekapon Popipo_module.png|The module used in -Project DIVA- 2nd & -Project DIVA- extend for the song Popipo Miku 59.jpg|Miku's "Jer★Sey" module for the song "Popipo" featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Vocaloid_cute2_1.jpg|SEGA's Popipo mini figurine Popipo_Concert.png|Miku performing Popipo in the Mikunopolis in Los Angeles concert. PoPiPo JustDance2017.png|Hatsune Miku as she appears in External links Official Unofficial — Utaite Wiki * po-pi-po-ぽっぴっぽー — Know Your Meme }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring other voice synthesizers Category:Songs featuring Derivatives Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Music memes Category:Self-covers